big_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginerva: Drum Warrior
Ginerva: Drum Warrior is a mix-up between A Chipmunk Christmas and K-Girl and the Bad Apple. Plot When Ginerva (Petunia Rhubarb) gives her cherished drum �� to a sick �� little boy ���� (Trevor (Junior Asparagus) who stayed in the hospital ��, she is asked to stop her three brothers (Ken (Jimmy Gourd), Dan (Jerry Gourd) and John (Tom Grape)) who were kidnapped by pirates. Ginerva keeps the loss of her drum �� as a secret, and with the help of her friends, Toby (Bob the Tomato), Trevor's stepmothers and stepsisters, Douglas (Archibald Asparagus), Albert (Jean-Claude Pea), Harold (Scooter), Christina (Sara Crewe) and Eddie (Phillipe Pea), from high school �� led by Alex, Terrence and Sheridan (Larry, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt), who worked as insurance salesmen over the summer, scrambles to earn enough money �� to buy another drum �� on their quest to stop �� those evil �� pirates in time for the musical �� with a lesson in dealing with our desires just in time for the football �� season! 'Synopsis' Alex, standing next to a lamppost, greets us and presents �� us with an explanation on Strawberry ��. Joining him are Terrence and Sheridan who worked as insurance salesmen. They tell a legend about Strawberry ��'s origins foreshadowing the events of Pickle Foothigh, The Return of a Kind Viking and S.A.G.E. Trevor lays in his bed ��, sick �� as a dog ��, and doctors ����‍⚕️ visit his house �� and there was nothing they could do. Each day, the maids tried to make him feel better, and still nothing happened. Meanwhile, Ichabod plans to have Ginerva's three brothers kidnapped by pirates. Alex, Terrence and Sheridan run an insurance booth during their summer vacation in the woods. They jump into some webs �� when Ginerva pays for her SUV. They team up with Toby, Douglas, Albert, Trevor's stepmothers and stepsisters, Harold, Christina and Eddie. While Christina wished they all went to Ginerva's house to talk, the place they usually met to talk about their personal space �� and what they do in their spare time, which was the high school �� districts, was closed for the summer, and Christina's, Eddie's and Terrence's houses �� were getting cleaned from top to bottom; both Douglas's and Harold's were in construction ��, both Toby's and Sheridan's were too messy, both Trevor's stepmothers and stepsisters' and Albert's were too noisy, and Alex didn't have a reason to not invite them over to his house �� because his was quiet and peaceful. As they present Trevor with a drum �� that Ginerva's brothers bought her, Toby calls the fire department as Douglas writes a hit song ��, Harold keeps the people from the pirates and Albert and Eddie throw slushees at the pirates. In Alex, Ginerva, Terrence and Sheridan's web, they confront two people and battle the city. Then the Silly Song "The Tomato �� Hunters " also known as "Catch, Tomato ��!" (a pun on ketchup), which is narrated by a barbershop quartet compromising of two rhubarbs and two leeks, plays. Returning to the story, they arrest Ichabod. But when they round up dogs and set up a money �� booth, a cat ruins it after three weeks. That evening, Douglas mistakes their actions and sends them up to Ginerva's chamber. While the others were sleeping �� (With the exception of Alex, Ginerva, Terrence and Sheridan), Ginerva uses her skills to design, make and sew a red-and-white striped shirt ��, a strawberry ��-printed fedora, a pair of glasses ��, a red jacket that will be tied to her waist and a jeans �� skirt that night ��. Many months after, they learn that Trevor is fully recovered. But after a musical �� performance, Ginerva's wardrobe explode and confesses that she has taking lessons on how to be a kindly Viking. At a town meeting, they learn that she has the talents to be a kind Viking. Characters *Petunia Rhubarb as Ginerva *Larry the Cucumber �� as Alex *Mr. Lunt as Terrence *Pa Grape �� as Sheridan *Archibald Asparagus as Douglas *Sara Crewe as Christina *Jimmy Gourd as Ken *Jerry Gourd as Dan *Tom Grape �� as John *Mr. Nezzer as Ichabod *Bob the Tomato �� as Toby *Scooter as Harold *Junior Asparagus as Trevor *Laura Carrot �� as Tammy *Jean-Claude Pea as Albert *Phillipe Pea as Eddie *Various fruits and vegetables as evil �� pirates *Melody Leek as himself *Baritone Leek as herself *Tenor Rhubarb as himself *Bass Rhubarb as herself *Trevor's stepmothers and stepsisters as themselves Character Voices See Also *Ginerva: Drum Warrior Part One *Ginerva: Drum Warrior Part Two *Ginerva: Drum Warrior Part Three *Ginerva: Drum Warrior Part Four *Ginerva: Drum Warrior Part Five *Ginerva: Drum Warrior Part Six *Ginerva: Drum Warrior Extended Version *Ginerva: Drum Warrior Teaser Trailer *Ginerva: Drum Warrior Theatrical Trailer *Ginerva: Drum Warrior Home Video Trailer *Ginerva: Drum Warrior Blu-Ray Trailer *The Tomato �� Hunters Gallery ABC Digital Video Enterprises, Inc..png|ABC Digital Video Enterprises, Inc. Alex, one of Ginerva's friends from high school.png|"Somehow, I'm not very determined so what could it hurt?" GDW promo art.png|Promotional art of Ginerva, the Drum Warrior Category:Episode